Kitsune Chapter two
by KitsuneHitsugaya
Summary: Sweet dreams?


I woke up in a room that wasn't mine. My eyes roamed the room. It had tables, chairs, and it looked like a restaurant. I went to get up and I felt thick chains bounding my arms. I wiggled and tried to stand. When I tried I found a chain from the floor hooked to my chains.

"H-Help!" my voice sounded frail and dry.

I could hear voices; they were quite. I tried my hardest to listen.

"We shouldn't keep her here! Who knows how long it'll be before Solomon comes to get her!" a boy was yelling.

"Kai, we have nothing to worry about with Hagi outside." Said an older man's voice.

"But-!"

"David is right Kai. Hagi can fend off or tell us if any of them are coming." Said some one with a thick a Jamaican accent.

"What is she? She looks like Saya and Diva!" the boy yelled again.

"We don't know yet, its clear that she is a chiropteran." The older man said.

"We were gonna talk to Julia, and see if she knew anything." The heavy Jamaican accent said.

Finally it hit me! The heavy Jamaican accent was a man who pulled me out of the car! The boy yelling shot my uncle, and the older man must have shot me! Fury raged within me. I stood up again and felt my bones strengthen, I rolled my shoulders and it was if the chains had turned into little itty-bitty strings and just snapped off. The chains felt with a large clang and I heard three gasps come from the voices. I felt some animalistic feeling overwhelm me; I lifted the chain from the ground and rushed towards the voices with the chain as a weapon.

It was a blur really; it's hard to remember what happened. I rushed in and my vision redden, I only saw three figures; no faces, clothes detail, or if they were male or female just that they were there. Then it was if I wasn't working on my own will. I swung the chain and let out an animal like cry. I heard pops like gunfire then a stinging feeling on my cheek. I swung toward the pop and the end of the chain connected with a figure and wrapped around it tight. Then there were more pops and stings in my arms and legs.

"Let go of David!"

My head turned and I release my hold on the chain flinging the figure to the one who shouted at me. Another figure leaped into the room from the window. It slid a blade from its coat and threw it at me. I took it and like an expert I threw it back nailing the figure in the head.

It removed the blade; "Saya?" the voice was full of remorse and sadness.

I half growled at the name and half softened.

"Saya, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you now."

Then there was a crash and I turned and there were four figures standing there.

"Are you blind? This is our lady Diva." One of the figures said.

My fight or flight animal thoughts took over and I attacked the other figure, stabbing him trough and trough in the chest.

"T-There there, Diva. I know your scared, everything's alright now." It patted my head and smoothed my hair.

"No Saya! Its ok, don't go with them!" it was the voice of the boy.

"Diva, they tied you up and kept you here against your will. Now I know you don't want to stay here."

"Saya, come back. You are safe here." The bladed figure said.

"Diva, come home everything is just like you left it." Another voice said.

"Saya,"

"Diva,"

It felt like I was being ripped apart, part of me wanted to go with the bladed figure and the boy and finish off the figure that smoothed my hair and patted my head. And part another to kill the bladed figure and go with the figures in front of me.

I couldn't take much more of this. As a desperate attempt to escape the two parts tearing me up I leaped upwards and let cool air brush my skin. And ran very, very far away…

My eye's fluttered; they felt heavy with sleep. My eyes were only catching the faintest of details. A white ceiling, IV tubes, a heart rate monitor and just barely a person above me.

I sunk into a deep sleep. I was dreaming of spinning in a garden of roses. It felt wonderful! I had sun beaming on me, the sent of roses, the sounds of soft murmurs in the distance.

"Hey!"

The sound of a harsh woman's voice startled me. I turned and saw a woman in a pink dress with a man in blue clothes behind her.

"Hello?" I didn't know what this woman wanted with me.

"Don't you know who I am?" she seemed very snotty.

"Um no, I don't."

"I am Saya."

Saya!

"Wait does that mean-?!"

"Yes! Now don't interrupt! The man behind me is Hagi." He bowed after she said his name.

"Well who's Diva?"

"We're getting to that! Follow us!"

Saya led me to a tower. She didn't say much on the way and Hagi said nothing at all.

"So, what are you?"

Saya laughed, "You mean what are we."

"What?"

She laughed again, "We are chiropterans. We're kinda like vampires. We need to feed on human blood or we get very weak. Hagi is a special kind of chiropteran."

"He is?"

"Yes, I am what you whould call a chevalier. Saya had given me her blood, therefore I live to serve her and protect her from harm."

"Is that what I am?"

Saya laughed again, I hadn't noticed we had reached the top of the tower by now. Some one was singing. The song I knew! The voice sweetly rang in the hall from behind a profoundly locked door.

"Diva is behind that door." Saya said pointing toward the door.

"Why?"

"Because I'm so evil!" a voice just like Saya's giggled from behind the door.

"Diva was locked in there because we were experiments."

"Joel locked me up and gave Saya all the love." Diva said.

"I opened the door for Diva and she killed Joel."

"I never wanted to go back so I ran away and killed alota people." Diva giggled again.

"At last about five years ago I finally killed Diva." Saya said.

"But our story doesn't end there. Come open my door…"

I looked back to Saya and Hagi, only Saya stood behind me and nodded.

I started to walk to the door. My stomach had butterflies, and all of a sudden there was a gold key in my hand. I put the key into the lock and my hand shook. Once the key was in the lock, I turned it and the lock dropped with a huge thud.

There was a girl there, not much older than me. She had a sheet covering her up. Saya in her high heels clicked behind me.

The girl who I am assuming was Diva had a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Oh no, our story will carry on though you."

"Me?"

"Yes stupid, you!" Diva said and it seemed to echo in the dark chamber we had entered.

"You carry our blood within you." Saya said.

I turned to see her in a shorter gown and her hair was cut short.

"Your blood?"

"Yes," I turned to see Diva in a short raggedy dress and long hair, "Normally when our blood mixes it crystallizes, and then a person would shatter."

"You're specail Kitsune," Saya spoke and now she was wearing the same school uniform I wear to school, "You have blood of two queens racing in your vains."

"And your stuck with the two of us." Diva spoke and wearing a fancy blue and white gown with her hair up.

"It's going to be a tough job." Saya had changed yet again into a purple dress with a katana in her hand.

She stood next to Diva and they both said, "We know you can do it, Kitsune."

Diva wishpered in my ear, "Just don't screw up."

My eyes finally opened and I could see Saya standing next to me.

"How'd you sleep?"


End file.
